Feelings I Can't Fight
by LJS4everandAlways
Summary: Hermione has liked Harry since third year, but Harry is going out with Lisa from Ravenclaw. Hermione is heart broken, but what happens when the admits her feelings to Harry? One-shot, please review!


Feelings I Can't Fight…

Disclaimer: This is only a one-shot about Harry and Hermione getting together. JK Rowling is amazing and I could never compete with her work. So please don't sue me!

Summery: This is a one-shot about how Harry and Hermione get together. If you're a H/Hr shipper read this, you'll love it! And if you like Lily and James stories, read Hogsmeade Kiss! Oh yes, hint the title, I love Moulin Rouge.

**(A/N: I'm going to try my best to write a one shot in Harry and Hermione's characters because it's hard for me to get into the characteristics of them this is why I write fan fictions about Lily and James. Please Review!)**

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"What did you get for this one?" Ron asked Hermione, leaning across the table, trying to see her chart.

Hermione pulled it away from him. "It's seventh year Ron, you should know by now that I don't let you copy," she said over her book, which she was occasionally transferring lines from it to the paper.

"It's not copying! It's helping a friend not fail! Please," Ron said leaning over the table. Hermione just pulled it into her lap, still involved in her book.

There was a few more minutes of silent quills scratching and Ron muttering obscenities, when Hermione asked, "Where's Harry? I know he can't be done with his homework."

Ron smiled to himself, about to confirm his suspicion. "He's out with Lisa."

Hermione's face fell. "Oh," Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw, was Harry's girlfriend, they had been going out since summer.

"So how long have you like Harry?" Ron asked when Hermione was once again involved in her book.

"Since third year," Hermione muttered, scratching out something on her parchment. Ron smiled, he knew it. Hermione just looked up at him, puzzled, then gasped. "I don't like him!" Hermione sputtered.

Ron smile grew. "Yes you do."

Hermione shook her head violently. "No! I was just kidding!"

"Hermione, you shouldn't be ashamed for liking him. When did you start?" Ron asked, still smiling.

"Well, it was back in third year, and Harry and I went back in time and were being chased by Remus as a werewolf. I was so scared and he just gave me a hug and just held me. Then I realized that I never wanted to let go…" Hermione said, trailing off.

Ron was still smiling. "Ronald, wipe that stupid grin off your face!" Hermione scolded.

Ron stopped smiling. "I'm sorry. Oh bloody hell, what about the Yule Ball? And fifth year when he went to lunch with Cho? And then with Lisa-"

Hermione cut him off. "I was going to ask him during all those nights studying about the tasks in the library, but I never got up the courage and he was drooling over Cho. During that lunch I went in an alley in Hogsmeade and just cried and-"

"I get it Hermione. Maybe you should just tell him how you feel, I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out by now. Harry is like my brother, he would never do anything to hurt you."

Hermione's eyes started welling up with tears. "He already has…"

Harry walked into the common room just then, wearing a huge grin on his face. "What are you guys doing?" he asked cheerfully, flopping into an armchair.

"Oh, just homework. What are you up to?" Ron asked, then mentally slapped himself. He was going to talk about Lisa. Hermione quickly brushed tears from her eyes, but Harry didn't notice.

"I just got back from an amazing date with Lisa! We are going to meet in the third floor corridor after nine, I'm taking her on my broomstick, it's going to be a beautiful night!" Harry said, his head in the clouds thinking about Lisa.

Hermione abruptly stood up, knocking over and ink well. She summoned all her books and parchment into her hand and made her way to the girls staircase. Harry called after her. "Hey, where are you going?" But Hermione just ignored him and blasted up the staircase. "She seemed upset," Harry said, looking up at the staircase worried about his friend.

"Oh I think she's just stressed out. Harry could you help me with this?" Ron said, changing the subject.

Harry shook his head. "Oh, yeah, okay," Harry said, summoning his schoolwork.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Hermione and Ron were talking by the fire when Harry stormed into the common room, his anger radiating off the walls. Most of the people in the common room ran up to their dormitories. Hermione stood up and rushed over to Harry.

"What's the matter Harry?" she asked.

"HER!" Harry said, gesturing outside.

"Lisa?" Ron asked.

"She does this all the time!" Harry continued, ignoring Ron, "She gets mad at me for no reason. Like when we landed from the broom ride I hop off and started to try and make my hair go flat and she said 'Are you going to help me off the broom?' I didn't know I was supposed to so I go to help her off and she pushes me away and says, 'Forget it! You're just an awful boyfriend!' and she storms off without me!"

"Doesn't she do this a lot?" Ron asked.

"Yes! Like the other day when I was eating dinner with you guys she waved me over and then yelled at me for not immediately coming to see her. And if I even talk to another girl, she gets upset," Harry said, slumping down in the couch.

Ron scratched his head. "So if she treats you so bad why do you go out with her?"

"Because I love her, a lot, and this it the first time I've really loved anyone. I mean I love you guys and the Weasley's in a family way, but with her…" Harry trailed off. Hermione felt her heart breaking.

"But if she doesn't love you back, then why bother?" Ron asked.

Harry glared at him. "Don't try to tell me about my love life that you know nothing about!" Harry said.

Hermione ran out of the common room, she couldn't take it any more. Harry's anger disappeared and he said, "Hermione! What's the matter?" Hermione ignored him and ran down the hall and up flights of stairs. She didn't stop running until she reached the Astronomy Tower.

Breathing heavily, Hermione walked to the edge of the tower and plopped down, looking up at the night sky instead of the ground. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and all she could think of was Harry and Lisa together.

"Hermione?" a quiet voice said behind her. Hermione whipped around to see who it was but lost her balance and started to slip off the edge of the tower. A strong hand caught her and pulled her to her feet.

Hermione got a chance to look up and saw Harry there, holding her and looking into her eyes. They were both just standing there, staring, until Hermione came to her senses and pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

Hermione tried to put on a cheery smile. "Oh, nothing. Just stress from studying."

Hermione tried to walk away, but Harry grabbed her arm and sat down, pulling her down with him. "No, your really upset about something, and its not schoolwork," Harry said. Hermione just turned her head away. "You know you can tell me anything right?" Harry said quietly.

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. It was now or never. "Promise you won't get mad or freak out or anything?"

"Depends on what it is, but I'll try my best," Harry said, very curious about what Hermione was about to tell him.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. "Ok, the truth is, I really like you Harry, more than friends. I started liking you in third year when we were rescuing Sirius," Hermione saw Harry's shocked eyes darken, "and it just grew from then on. In fourth year I was trying to get up the courage to ask to the Yule Ball, but then Krum asked me and I just said yes. It's been so hard for me to keep this secret and not let it interfere with our friendship. But I really like you and you are one of the most important people in my life right now. I don't really know what else to say, but I hope that it's not going to get weird around us now."

Harry was just staring at her, his mouth partly open. He cleared his throat and said, "Wow. I had no idea," Harry said. Hermione felt stupid and embarrassed.

"Not to sound pushy, because I don't have to have an answer to this, but do you like me more than friends at least a little?" Hermione asked, feeling more stupid by the minute.

Harry thought for a second. "I never really thought about it. Once I think I did, in 6th year, but then Lisa asked me out and I thought it would never happen between us," Hermione's heart was sinking. _If only I told him earlier, things would be different._

Harry could see her upset, so he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. Hermione put her arms around his neck and let a few tears slip out of her eyes. Then she realized something and quickly pulled away. "You're doing this so I won't feel sorry for myself. To make me feel better."

"What? Hermione, no it's not like that," Harry said, but Hermione stood up and headed to the edge of the tower.

"But you're going out with Lisa. And you love her so much, even though she treats you horribly," Hermione said angrily.

Harry felt himself getting angry. "Hermione, please don't bring Lisa into this-"

"How could I not? She's apart of this! If she wasn't dating you then I wouldn't be so upset! I wouldn't be depressed all the time! She doesn't even deserve you; she doesn't even know anything about you! Do you think she cares about your past, or your destiny? No! She's just dating you for public image. 'Oh look! I'm going out with the famous Harry Potter!' " Hermione spat, her face getting read and angry tears spilling out of her eyes.

"It's not like that! How would you know about our relationship?" Harry yelled.

"Because you talk about her day and night. She controls you!" Hermione yelled back. "Just think about it!" And with that, Hermione turned on her heel and ran down the steps and back to the common room. It was late and Ron was the only one in there.

Ron saw her storm back in the common room, her face red and tears spilling out of her eyes. "Hermione! What happened?" Ron said, grabbing her arm to stop her from running.

Hermione just looked at him and broke down. She collapsed on the floor and just cried. Ron sat down next to her and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Through many tears, she managed to tell him what happened.

"He yelled at you? I totally agree with you about Lisa, I could just never find the words to describe her, but he yelled?" Ron said. "Here, just go to bed and sleep, you'll feel a world better in the morning. I'll talk to Harry tonight."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Thanks Ron, at least you see what I see."

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

"Mr. Potter, pay attention in my class!" Snape spat. Harry shook his head and muttered a sorry. "Since you are obviously not paying attention, come up to the front and demonstrate how to make a proper Truth Potion," Snape greasily said, curling his lip.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good here," Harry said, then started quickly hiding the apology letter he was trying to write to Hermione.

"Then you can serve a detention with me next Hogsmeade weekend," Snape said.

Harry groaned. _Lisa is going to kill me…_ he thought to himself. _Hermione wouldn't care though. _"Professor, I would like to do the potion in front of the class," Harry said, gritting his teeth.

Snape's lip curled. "Don't dawdle, get up here!" Harry walked up to the front, clenching his fists resisting the urge to punch Snape. He busily started making the potion. Every now and then he would look up at where Hermione was sitting. Each and every time she was either writing notes or digging around in her bag or looking out the window, never up at him. Harry sighed and continued working.

After that torture class was over, Ron and Harry headed into the hall. It had been two weeks since the night at the Astronomy Tower, and Hermione had taken to hanging around with Ginny a lot more.

"Do you think I should talk to her?" Harry asked Ron as they sat down for lunch in the Great Hall.

"Well mate, you broke her heart. It's your choice. But for the record, I don't like Lisa," Ron said carefully.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't even know if I truly love her any more."

Ron looked worriedly at his friend. "I've never been in this situation before, you might have to talk to a girl about this. Hey, talk to Ginny! I'll go get her!" Before Harry could say anything, Ron ran over to Ginny. Harry waited by banging his head on the table.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry sighed and proceeded to tell her the whole store and the mixed up feelings.

"I just have no idea what I want right now. I thought I didn't like Hermione, but now that she said she liked me, I feel myself drifting farther from Lisa and closer to Hermione," Harry said, putting his head in his hands.

Ginny thought for a while, now and then looking over at Hermione who was moving her food around in circles. "Well you broke Hermione's heart," Ginny said.

"So I've heard," mumbled Harry.

"But I think you just need to think about it. Maybe skip out on your next class just to think. And even though its not the nicest thing in the world, but write a pro and con list between Hermione and Lisa," Ginny said.

Harry thought about it for a second, then grinned. "Yeah, thanks Ginny!" Ginny smiled and got up, but Harry called after her, asking, "Could you talk to her for me? Just to make sure she's alright?" Ginny smiled and nodded.

As soon as Harry finished lunch, he said bye to Ron and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Once there, he sat down and fished out some parchment. At the top of the parchment, he wrote Hermione and Lisa at the top and made a column for each. Then in each of those columns he wrote Pro and Con.

"Okay, think Harry," Harry muttered to himself. Soon he was jotting down a million different things on each column. Once he completed, it looked something like this:

Lisa

Pro: She's beautiful, she's a good kisser, she's smart, she's knows what her future is going to be like, she has a nice family, she cares about me.

Con: She doesn't really know about my past, she doesn't know or care about my future and my battle with Voldemort, she doesn't want to talk about me but only herself, she doesn't care about my feelings, I'm pretty sure she is only going out with me because I'm famous.

Hermione

Pro: She's beautiful, she's very smart, she cares about her future, she knows about my past and knows about my future and is trying to help me in any way she can and would go all the way to the end, we've been best friends since first year, her family is wonderful, she cares deeply about me; maybe love, she doesn't care that I'm famous and maybe sometimes forgets that I am, we've been through a ton together and I know that she would always accept me for who I am.

Con: She sometimes cares too much about school and worries a lot when Ron or I want to sneak around late at night. But is that a good thing, because that means she's worried about my safety?

Harry was so torn up over Hermione's con list. He didn't know if that was really a bad thing or not. After he finished he re-read his list out loud. Lisa had a ton more cons and Hermione had a ton more pros.

_Should I go out with Hermione? I need to talk to Ron and Ginny…_ Harry thought to himself, looking at his watch and realizing it was almost dinner.

On his way out of the portrait hole he ran into Hermione who was juggling four books and a lot of parchment. The books and parchment went flying.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't wa-" Hermione stopped talking as soon as she realized she bumped into Harry.

"Sorry, my fault," Harry muttered and bent down to help Hermione pick up the books. He watched as Hermione's face started to turn red. She brushed her hair away from her face and Harry's heart rate increased.

"I have a lot of work to do, so I'll see you later. Thanks for the help," Hermione said tonelessly.

She was rushing into the common room when Harry grabbed her hand. Both of them felt a spark. "Hermione, wait! Can we talk for a second?"

Hermione pulled her hand away reluctantly. "Later, I really have to do this."

"You've been avoiding me for two weeks. Please can we talk?"

"No, I really have to finish this, uh, thing. See you around." And with that Hermione hurried up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

Harry sighed heavily and headed down to dinner before Ron ate it all. Little did he know that he was missing something.

Harry glumly sat down next to Ron, who was devouring everything in sight. Ginny looked at him quizzically. "Anything wrong Harry?" she asked.

"Well, I made that pro and con list like you said, and it helped, but I don't know if I like the outcome. I had a ton more pros on Hermione's side and a huge list of cons on Lisa's side," Harry said and continued to tell about the run in with Hermione.

Ginny and Ron both smiled. "Harry you're an idiot. Even I who know nothing about love figured this one out before you," Ron said through a mouthful of chicken.

"What?" Harry asked, very confused.

"You and Hermione are meant for each other. I don't even know what it was that you had with Lisa, but what you have with Hermione is much stronger. My word of advice is break up with Lisa and ask Hermione out," Ron said simply, shoving more treacle pudding in his mouth. Harry was about to retaliate, and then he slowly closed his mouth and stared at his plate. "Where is that list? I wanna see it," Ron said.

Harry put his hand in his pocket; ready to pull it out, when he realized it wasn't there. "Oh no," he said, standing up and searching every pocket he had. "I can't find it!" Harry said urgently.

"Go back to the common room and look for it," Ginny commanded. Harry nodded and ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Hermione peeked back down the stairs and scanned the common room. _He's gone,_ she thought with a sigh of relief. She was about to return upstairs when she saw a piece of parchment lying on the ground. Curious, she walked down the stairs and picked it up. She immediately saw her name on it, then Lisa's. After closer inspection she realized it was Harry's writing.

Hermione sat down on the couch and began reading it. When she finished, she was in tears. Not bad tears, but tears of joy. "I've got to see him," Hermione said to herself and started sprinting to the portrait hole.

As soon as she reached it, she ran smack into Harry. "We have got to stop meeting like this," Harry said, rubbing his head and giving her a lopsided grin.

Hermione smiled, her knees weak, and said, "Harry I found this piece of parchment on the ground," Harry's smiled faded from his face, "Did you write this?" Hermione handed it to him.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged. After a few more minutes of silence, Hermione asked, "Not to sound self centered or anything, but who do you like more?"

Harry looked over at her quickly. "Do you want to know right now?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't have to know right now, I was just curious. I can't wait forever Harry and I don't want our seven years of friendship to be ruined."

"They aren't ruined, unless you keep avoiding me-"

"Because I spilled my heart out to you and then you yelled at me! Do you have any idea how that felt?" Hermione yelled.

"Do you have any idea how this feels? I was just fine until you started going on about how much you liked me!" Harry yelled back.

"You were not fine! You were unhappy! Because Lisa is two faced to you and is using you!" Hermione yelled, matching his blows word for word.

"What's going on?" a voice said from the stairway. Both Harry and Hermione turned around to see Lisa coming up the stairs. She curled her fingers around Harry's hand and Hermione's heart shattered. "Were you yelling at my boyfriend?"

"Yes, but I am no longer talking to him, so you can have your precious boy toy back," Hermione said.

"What?" Lisa asked, a sweet smile on her face but her eyes cold, reminding Hermione of Umbridge.

"You heard me perfectly well," Hermione said, staring at their hands clasped. Harry could read her eyes, full of sorrow and heartbreak. Harry suddenly had the urge to rip his hand from Lisa's and hold Hermione in his arms and not ever let go.

Hermione wiped a small tear from her eye and briskly walked around them. "Hermione!" Harry started, but he was interrupted.

"Why are you talking to her? She's not your girlfriend, I am. Now let's go eat lunch with your so-called friends," Lisa said, pulling Harry down the steps. Hermione and Harry locked eyes for a moment, before Hermione pulled her eyes away from them and ran, all the way to the Room of Requirements. She walked in front of the wall three times, focusing on a place with a fire and a couch with a warm Gryffindor blanket and a tray of chocolates that she could drown her sorrows in. Eventually a door appeared and Hermione slipped inside, seeing exactly what she wanted.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting with Ron, Ginny, and Lisa, who was currently blabbing away about some new summer line in Witch Weekly magazine. Ginny and Ron were both rolling their eyes and Harry was thinking about the hurt in Hermione's eyes.

"Harry, are you even listening? Sometimes I think you're not even worth the trouble," Lisa said, groaning and delicately eating a roll.

Harry looked at her and realization dawned on him. Why was he even putting up with this? "Lisa, it's over," Harry said suddenly. Ron looked at him in shock.

Lisa blinked slowly a few times, as if she was trying to comprehend what he just said. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"We are no longer dating. I don't even know why I put up with you," Harry said, standing up, "Now please leave me and my friends alone. You no longer control me."

The Great Hall was now whispering and looking in Lisa's direction. She put a hand over her face and hissed, "Don't make a scene, Harry, or I swear-"

"You'll do what? You don't own me! Now leave!" Harry said, raising his voice and pointing to the Ravenclaw table. Lisa glared at him and stood up, slapping him across the face, then turning on her heel and walking back towards the Ravenclaw table.

Harry turned towards Ron and Ginny, who were both smiling widely at him. "Go get her mate," Ron said. Harry grinned and decked out of the Great Hall like there was no tomorrow.

¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

Harry first ran up to Gryffindor Tower and got the Marauders Map, quickly saying, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!_" Hogwarts was mapping itself out over the parchment. Harry was hurriedly folding and unfolding parts of the map, until he saw Hermione in the Room of Requirements.

Grinning, he rushed through halls, staircases, and corridors, his thoughts only on Hermione. Once he got there he looked at the map and a description of the room appeared in a bubble. Harry walked back and forth three times, concentrating only on that. Soon a door appeared and Harry carefully folded up the map and tip toed inside.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her while she aimlessly stared into the fire, small tears pouring out of her eyes. There was an untouched plate of chocolates sitting on an end table.

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, his voice giving away emotion. Hermione snapped her head around to see Harry standing there.

"What do you want?" Hermione whispered.

Harry walked over to her and sat next to her on the couch. He ran a hand through her hair, under her chin and rested on her cheek. Harry locked eye contact with her, both breathing heavily. Hermione finally reached her head up and captured him in a kiss.

It was like electricity coursing through them. Hermione was running her hands through his hair and Harry had his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. After a few minutes they broke apart, gasping for breath, almost as if they ran a marathon.

"I broke up with Lisa. Everything you said was true. I realized what an idiot I was being-" Harry was cut off by Hermione who kissed him deeply.

They broke apart again, foreheads resting against each other. No words were needed, just being there with each other was enough.

"I love you, Harry," Hermione said.

"I love you too," Harry said, and this time he knew he meant it with all his heart.

**Review please! This is my first one shot! **


End file.
